swgfandomcom-20200215-history
DTM (PA)
Guild Information DTM (Dam the Man) is a Rebel/Neutral guild on the Flurry Server that has been around since well before the CU. Through the years, DTM has adopted the attitude of a large family, albeit a somewhat dysfunctional one, with a focus on each member helping one another. Not limiting itself to one aspect of the game, DTM's members range from Pilots to PvPers to Crafters(some of whom run successful businesses). Also, DTM continues to participate in the Galactic Civil War, with several ranked officers in its membership. Guild Leaders DTM is currently run by the DTM Council which consists of Imockik, Osiraos da'Silva, Generl O'Neil, Da'cra Ih'ro and Poi-Twa. Osiraos is the current guild leader, having followed Akuma-enshi & Generl. DTM History The Beginning... DTM started as a small band of users in the summer of 2003. The very beginnings of the group started with four simple members, Generl O'Neil, Orrly, Imockik Iasan, and Drallasa Ofek. The four set out on a simple hunting mission, the target being Rontos. During this raid the four members met two more, Osiraos Da'Silva, and Akuma-Enshi KontanTouzoku. The newly formed six member group set out to hunt the same beasts among the sands of Tatooine. When the day came to an end, the six went their separate ways to stop for the night, only to meet again the very next day. It was then that the six members set out for their toughest quest yet; to raid the Tusken Fortress. As the group of warriors continued on they came to lonely Tusken Witch Doctor. The Witch Doctor held the group back killing all, but the group had persistance and kept trying to beat this simple Tusken. As the group tried and tried, they bonded even more so than the day before. A few days later, DTM was officially created at the first GuildHall outside of Mos Eisley, Tatooine. The first members or "Founders" consisted of Imockik Iasan(Founder of Creation), Orrly(Founder of Heavens), Osiraos(Founder of Wilderness), Akuma-Enshi KontanTouzoku(Founder of Death), Drallasa Ofek(Founder of Health). Although Generl O'Neil was one of the beginning members, financial set backs kept him from the game. Today Generl O'Neil is seen as Half-Founder. Later while Generl O'Neil was away, the guild acquired a new member and founder, Malifesto Eso(Founder of Life). The Guild kept with the low number of members for about six months and moved to the city of Nova Emberlene, Tatooine. The Ending of Pre-CU... The last few months of Pre-CU became very dark times for DTM. Though the Guild had at one time grown to over a dozen members, many had come and gone, leaving only a handful remaining. Those members consisted of: Generl O'Neil, Imockik Iasan, Orrly, Osiraos Da'Silva, Akuma-Enshi KontanTouzoku, Asiak, Poi-twa, and Da'cra. The 8 members moved from the city of Nova Emberlene, Tatooine, and attempted to create their own city on Rori. During the move however all but two members became idle, those being Osiraos Da'silva and Generl O'Neil. As time moved on, the two members stayed with the guild for many months, until the only member left was Generl O'Neil, who became the new leader of DTM and sole active participant. DTM would lie in this dormant state for many months. The Beginnings of a new age... (More to come) Current Events DTM has expanded it's member list to include over 30 players, though only a handful are currently active. The guild has also established a city on Rori -- the City of Praxius. DTM has lately impressed many in the world of Star Wars Galaxies, with their first ever DTM Christmas party that was held only days before Christmas Eve. The party was a tremendous success, the amount of users that attended totalled over three hundred SWG users. Generl ONeil has also created a video of the events that occurred. (More to come) DTM Member List The following is a list of current active members, as well as the DTM founders: Founders Akuma-Enshi KontanTouzoku (Death) Drallasa Ofek (Health) Imockik Iasan (Creation) Malifesto Eso (Life) Orrly (Heavens) Osiraos Da'Silva (Wilderness) *Note: Although these were the founders of DTM, the only currently active founder is Osiraos Da'Silva, though Imockik and Akuma-Enshi log in occasionally. DTM Council Members: Da'cra Ih'ro/Maeve Gwion Generl O'Neil/Colonal Carter Imockik Iasan Osiraos Da'Silva/Vashilara Poi-Twa/Straden Avix Current Members: Asiak Augustus/Nubbs McFingelbert Azazell/Abu-buu Baise Abruti/Kinori Abruti Cata Lyst/Egeto/Crime/Pharmacy Depp/Maxximus/Luthlan/Stickier Dooso -Dyllan-/Apocalypse' Goregrim Bastion/War'Grimm Oerros/Tesugari Ostrin Apace Pineu Lightdark Raymion Basau Scenario Seven/Roboticist Starah Windstorm/Reiana/Larania/Mirania Twifill/Twurrill Yuyami Satoshi Zafiya/Ssizov Category:Guilds